


Losing Sleep (On Purpose)

by phazonprincess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Intimacy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Role Reversal, Shyness, Slow Burn, Touching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phazonprincess/pseuds/phazonprincess
Summary: Bonus epilogue to Losing Sleep, the long awaited smut finale.Glimmer and Catra shared a bumpy, exciting week confessing their feelings for each other and breaking the news to the best friends squad. Now that they finally had a night all to themselves devoid of worry, they couldn't hold back any longer.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Losing Sleep (On Purpose)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you read Losing Sleep (my slow burn Glitra romance fic), this is a direct follow-up to that. If you want the full story, go read that first. It'll make this smut feel sooo much more sensual and romantic, I promise. ;) 
> 
> Enjoy this extremely indulgent smut of my favorite girls. First time ever writing dedicated smut, so bear with me!

It was a _full_ day for the best friends squad after a long, emotional week that honestly felt like months. It started as just plans for a picnic but gradually transgressed into a much more involved day of activities. Glimmer was not afraid to whisk her friends around Etheria to the beaches of Mystacor, the Frost Kingdom’s sculpture gardens and even crashing Perfuma’s dinner in Plumeria to top it all off. It was a marvelous way to finally celebrate their victory, something that was _much_ overdue at this point. 

Eventually, a shimmering blanket of moonlight swept over Bright Moon as the crew finally made their way back from their outing. Bow had already been awake for so long and was the first one to tap out and want to go home, to which Glimmer had seconded. She had been set off much earlier in the morning by Catra’s teasing, slipping into devious thoughts of what she could potentially do to her tonight throughout the day. In previous times, Glimmer would catch herself somewhat indulgently getting off to thoughts of Catra, even _before_ they became friends. There was something about the way she moved when she fought that, while she despised her at the time, could _not_ get out of her mind on the nights that followed those battles.

Upon their return, Glimmer did everyone the favor of teleporting the group up to the courtyard, so close to each of their bedrooms and allowing Bow to drag himself off to the comfort of his own bed. Adora remained at first as the three chatted back and forth amidst the greenery of the surrounding gardens, but eventually called it a night as well knowing the impending situation that would unfold between the two lovers. 

Catra was in a similar boat to Glimmer, unable to stop herself from intrusive thoughts of just _ravaging_ the queen. She had denied her _twice_ now and wanted to make up for those times, knowing that it would finally be the right time to completely let loose with the woman she had fallen so hard for. The two shared many parallels, and it would be untrue if guilty self pleasure wasn’t on that list. When she was a force captain, she got ambushed by Glimmer who was playing dirty by sending Adora out as a decoy so she could fight her all on her lonesome. It was completely out of left field for her to do something like that and there was something so _tantalizing_ about the way she spoke when in control that day that Catra thought about at night.

Once Adora had made her departure, it was just them left out in the courtyard overlooking the woods from the banisters that surrounded them. There was a welcomed silence in the air as they just soaked in the breeze, solitude and each other’s presence, but it wasn’t long until Catra shimmied herself over to rest her hip against Glimmer’s as they both peered over the edge. The queen promptly rested her head against Catra’s shoulder as the feline’s tail crept around Glimmer’s leg, purring soon to follow.

“Could _not_ have asked for a better day,” Glimmer sighed, gently resting her eyes as she reveled in the sounds coming from Catra. She could feel her claw graze over her back and plant itself on her shoulder, feeling a kiss atop her head.

“For real,” Catra gently remarked as the two continued to enjoy the serenity of the night. She could finally breathe and begin the road ahead with her, not a pinch of shame or pressure in sight. It was exciting to think of the possibilities in sight, especially given that this was the _queen_ after all. Sometimes she wondered what that meant for her in the future but mostly stuck to thinking of and enjoying the present.

“Mmm,” Glimmer sounded, shifting into a more sultry tone. “But it’s not quite over yet, is it?” she said suggestively, pressing her head harder against Catra’s neck as she arched her own to deliver a wet kiss beginning to trail pecks up to her jawline. 

_Mmmfh, damn it Sparkles_ Catra thought as she elicited a subtle moan, Glimmer’s lips against her in _just_ the right spots that drove her crazy with lust for so much more. “Far from it,” Catra responded in a deep whisper. _“Well?_ ” she followed up commandingly, to which Glimmer simply smirked. _Fwsh!_

—

The return to the queen’s quarters was rife with tension and hesitation at first, somewhat awkward as they both hoped for the other to make the first move. Both Glimmer and Catra had been so enthralled by the idea of having the other all to themselves, but frankly didn’t know where to begin and rolled the dice to see if the other would simply take control of the situation. To no avail.

“S-so, uh,” Glimmer spit out as the two stood at the entrance to her room, clutching Catra’s hand. “Shall we?”

Catra had been looking forward to this all day, but suddenly all of her confidence about it was out the window now that the opportunity presented itself. All of their past ‘encounters’ of physical fun had been purely instinctual and not planned, making this somewhat weird. “Y-yeah, if uh, you’re ready!” she piped up in response, taking the first steps between the two of them to pull Glimmer to her bed.

They reached the edge of the wide circular mattress and Glimmer parted the veil to let them both in, holding it so that Catra could go in first, but the feline mysteriously refrained.

“N-no, you first, Sparkles,” she got out, gesturing to the bed as they let go of each other’s hands. She _wanted_ to assume control, but wanted Glimmer to be comfortable first before anything else.

The queen giggled and nodded, planting her hands against the mattress as she crawled on up and towards her pillows. She _also_ had intentions to play the role of top, unbeknownst to Catra. Glimmer rested against her hip as one arm relaxed against the pillow, her free hand gesturing Catra forward who stood there simply staring at her as she got comfy. The way she looked at her flustered her a little bit, seeing the feline’s cheeky grin.

Catra wondered if she should take any of her clothes off first or not, but didn’t want to keep her waiting either. _Maybe just the shirt for now_ , she thought, lifting her shirt up for a second before rethinking at the last moment, fully stumbling onto the bed not realizing how close she already was to it. It elicited the cutest of giggles out of her lover, but she couldn’t help feeling flustered as hell, quickly pushing herself back up as she slunk over to the pillow adjacent to Glimmer. She got into a position that mirrored hers waiting for her queen to lay down, but was somewhat taken aback when she just… didn’t. Instead she could only watch Glimmer's gaze wander her body, adding onto how flustered she was already feeling.

“W-well?!” Catra said somewhat impatiently as she averted her gaze, her face as red as a burn.

Glimmer was suddenly alert and felt a rush of nerves as she came to the realization that this was actually _happening._ “R-right, yeah!” she exclaimed, leaning her body forward and beginning to lift her leg up to move over Catra.

“N-no!” Catra blurted out, holding her hand out to her shoulder to stop her advance. “I umm… _I_ want to start,” she bashfully and somewhat forwardly admitted.

“O-oh, okay!” Glimmer answered, slinking back into her position, adjusting her pillow somewhat before leaning against it, now fully on her back lying in wait with heavy breathing. 

What followed could _only_ be described as terribly tense and awkward, both full of hesitation in equivalent doses to their insatiable lust. Catra swallowed her spit and finally bit the bullet, moving over as her agile legs stretched over Glimmer’s hips to straddle her. Focusing on her knees being in the right place, Catra unwittingly pressed her claws down against Glimmer’s underarm, leaving quite the scratch.

“O-ouch!” Glimmer yelped, wincing in the sudden spike of pain as her shoulder shunted closer to her face in response.

“S-shit! Glimmer, I’m so _so_ Sorry,” Catra panickedly spit out, cautiously moving her hand to Glimmer’s arm to see the damage. Two of her nails had just barely pierced the skin and Catra felt _awful_ for harming her love amidst all of this anxious excitement. 

“H-hey, it’s fine—I’m okay,” Glimmer affirmed, lifting her palm up to cup Catra’s cheek as she sat atop her, rolling her thumb over it in gentle patterns to calm her down.

That was exactly what Catra needed, finally able to find the resolve to relax and enjoy the sheer intimacy that had presented itself. She gently nodded with relief, then shifted her body backwards a little so that she could begin making her moves. When Glimmer lowered her hand back down, she was left completely prone, pinned beneath Catra as her arms found themselves resting above her head on the pillow. Catra leaned down and forward towards the queen’s face, her hands slithering underneath Glimmer’s arms as if to encourage an embrace, to which Glimmer followed through on. Now only inches away from each other’s faces with Glimmer’s arms so loosely tethered around Catra’s shoulders, the lustful fixations began to take over in full.

It was gentle at first, their eyes shut as Catra’s lips sunk down against Glimmer’s, beginning as slow, tender smooches but gradually transformed into much wetter, invasive tonguing back and forth. Somewhat exponential in intensity, the two were completely bound by want and desire, reveling in how the other tasted and sounded. Catra was a much more subdued, rumbling batch of sounds that combined purring and quiet grunting between breaths, whereas Glimmer consisted of intermittent squeaks, coos, and blissful sighs.

Glimmer’s grip on Catra tightened as she got more into it, wanting to feel _all_ of her partner against her. Every sensation against her body felt so surreal in an exciting way—the way she straddled her, how her knees hugged her waist, when she could feel the mounds of their chest press against each other—it was all so stimulating and she couldn’t resist feeling hot with need. She shifted one of her arms to navigate its way underneath Catra’s, grasping at the back of her waist to pull her down harder against her. Eventually, she slid her hand up the back of her shirt in an attempt to pull it up from her body, making the first move to begin undressing one another. The two had very occasionally seen each other’s bodies over the past week, but never on a level as intimate as this. Glimmer was _quite_ eager to see Catra all for herself in full, but got a little anxious at the thought of herself undressing intentionally with a twinge of embarrassment about her own body.

Catra received the message loud and clear, breaking away from her lips to sit up and catch her breath while she frantically lifted the shirt up and over her head. She _never_ wore upper body undergarments, leaving her top completely bare. Her ears twitched from the discomfort of her shirt grazing them, balling it up and tossing it aside before meeting Glimmer’s awestruck eyes. Impulsively, the feline covered herself upon the sudden dawning of her semi-nudity. 

The queen couldn’t resist reaching her hands up to Catra’s forearms, encouraging her to take them away so she could keep looking. “Catra… gosh, you’re just—you’re _so_ cute,” she whispered tenderly up to Catra, not forcing her grip in any fashion. 

However, those words struck Catra in just the right way, allowing her arms to be pulled down to show herself off in full. Her breasts were _quite_ small but just perky enough to put a dent in her attire from day to day. She never thought them to be a defining feature of hers as much as some of her _other_ curves were and felt some relief upon Glimmer’s rather soft and warm reaction. Falling even more smitten with her gaze, Catra let herself down again against Glimmer’s soft hands as she felt her grasp against her chest. It was nothing short of wonderful, having never been touched this way before.

Glimmer was completely enthralled by the definition of Catra’s body, trailing her fingertips around her breasts and traversing her body up to her toned shoulders, somewhat unable to resist her hands wandering.

“Y-you next, Sparkles,” Catra whispered as she held herself above Glimmer, pulling herself back up to allow Glimmer some room.

The request came as a shock although of course not unexpected. The queen took a deep breath of confidence and reached down to begin peeling up her shirt as well. There was a spike of hesitation as she set her sights on her own body, feeling a little self conscious about her plump figure. She stopped, holding her fingers under her shirt, now Catra’s turn to admire the twisting expressions of her lover.

“Take your time… it’s alright,” Catra reassured her, both hands rubbing Glimmer’s forearms back and forth.

She swallowed her insecurity and nodded, beginning to more confidently lift her top up, arching her back to get it up over her shoulders. It left her hair in a bit of a mess, distracting her from her suddenly exposed chest, bound in nothing but a translucent bralette. The queen couldn’t help but feel her cheeks turn a rosy pink, bashfully looking away. Catra, on the other hand, could not _possibly_ look away.

The feline soaked the whole sight in, as if she’d never laid eyes on Glimmer before in her life, so astounded and aroused by her form. She couldn’t stay her hands, trailing them up against her round belly, gently squishing it against itself as she could feel herself leaning forward against Glimmer again, muttering an _“oh my god”_ under her breath. The touch of her fingertips swiftly met underneath Glimmer’s bountiful breasts, gently beginning to pry underneath the garment until she felt Glimmer’s hands grasp nervously onto both of them.

Anxiety was at an all-time high, having never shown herself to another person in this way before, too flustered to properly think about the situation as her gaze finally returned to Catra.

She had pressed pause without hesitation, looking up from Glimmer’s chest to her eyes. “It’s okay… I’ve gotcha,” Catra said in an attempt to diffuse Glimmer’s nerves. She could _feel_ the queen’s heart pounding as her chest rose with air, followed up with an intense release of breath from her lover. Glimmer nodded, the sense of comfort coming back to her in that moment.

Catra’s fingers slipped through underneath the bralette, careful not to point her claws in the wrong direction as she began to stretch it up and over Glimmer’s chest towards her face. The procedure felt so drawn out for Glimmer as she could feel her bare chest slip, feeling a distinct sensation as Catra pulled it up over her nipples, tender as could possibly be in this moment. She held her arms up against her face as Catra pulled it up and over her head, somewhat quick to cover herself with her hands as she cupped herself. 

Catra gave her a few seconds of space before she reached her fingers toward Glimmer’s cheeks, stroking them oh so gently as she ushered a _shhh_ before lowering her face down into the crook of Glimmer’s neck. 

The queen felt the chokehold of anxiety wither as Catra’s mouth met with her collarbone, the sound of Catra’s shushing lulling her into a more comfortable state. The kisses were subtle, but gradually got more aggressive as Glimmer could feel the grazing of Catra’s teeth trickle down the front of her shoulder and away from her neck. “H-hah…” she elicited, unable to stop the release of such sounds from how intense the sensations felt against her skin. When it felt like it couldn’t feel more sensual, Catra’s hand navigated its way to fondle one of Glimmer’s breasts, tenderly squeezing it and rubbing her thumb around it, a claw occasionally scraping the surface to really heighten the feeling. 

Catra’s lust began to take even more control as she felt unable to resist Glimmer’s divine physique. Her kisses were hard and fast as she continued to trail down Glimmer’s chest, one hand twirling its fingers in circles against her as she could feel the other breast against her lips. She, however, was not the only one beginning to lose control. Catra felt Glimmer’s hand run through her hair, gentle at first but swiftly beginning to push her further down until her supple nipple met with Catra’s lips. She could _feel_ Glimmer’s deep moans well up from within, pressing the opportunity to drive her wild. Using her tongue in tandem with her lips, she pinched and teased Glimmer with her mouth in all shapes and forms as her hand fondled her other side. 

“C-catra… h-hah, yes…” Glimmer cooed, involuntarily arching her back to press her torso up against Catra. The feline began to shift her legs in such a way that she was only straddling _one_ of Glimmer’s legs, giving herself the freedom to move her free hand downward as she continued to adorn Glimmer’s chest with continued sensation. 

She lifted her hips up from Glimmer to give herself more room to move her arm, remaining affixed to Glimmer’s chest as she felt her away around the queen’s body down to her sultry hips. _Finally_ she could grace the curves she’d fallen so in love with, and they were all hers to touch. Catra raised her face away from Glimmer’s breasts, focusing on what she would do with her hands, holding her with one as the other slid closer between her legs.

The feeling was so irresistibly good against her body, she hadn’t even realized that Catra’s tongue wasn’t twirling around her nipple, eyes shut as she drifted into this world of sensations. She could feel Catra’s hand make it way to _exactly_ she she had hoped it would, now that she was fully turned onto what was happening. Her free leg moved almost involuntarily to make room between her legs for Catra, fully inviting herself to be taken.

That was just the cue Catra was looking for, slithering her claws down between Glimmer’s thighs, not hesitating to apply some gentle pressure up against her nethers through the shorts she was still wearing. 

“Ah, f-fuck, _Catra_ ,” Glimmer bellowed, pulses of rampant sensation ripping through her body as she felt the long anticipated contact against her crotch from Catra’s strong hand. With one of her free hands, she desperately reached down towards the last of her clothing to begin pulling it down her legs, pushing her ass up to help slide out of them. Catra deftly lifted her legs and assisted her on the other side as the two of them frantically worked together to strip her down. Any nerves Glimmer may have felt about exposing the rest of her body were muddied fully by her drive to feel Catra against her, not waiting to let her legs loosely split around Catra.

Impatience set in swiftly and Catra wasted no time getting what she wanted, plunging her hands down bare against Glimmer’s pussy, delicately tracing its entrance with her fingertips as she backed herself up to give herself more space to work with. She didn’t want to hurt her, mindful of her claws as she used the edges of her fingertips to grind against the apex of Glimmer’s slit, audible grunts and spasms coming from Glimmer as she touched her. Pressing a bit harder, Catra found a rhythm she could work into her, going back and forth between rubbing her clit and teasing the edges of her lips. 

The feeling was elating for Glimmer— _so_ much better than just when she was by her lonesome—and the sheer magnitude of sensations was enough to have her gripping tightly onto the bed’s sheets, trying to stifle how loud she was being. It feels like they only _just_ started and she was _already_ teetering on losing it, edging on this ecstasy that she’d been so hungry for for days. She couldn’t resist wiggling her hips against Catra’s touch, just wanting to feel so much more. “C-catra, use your— _ahhh_ —use your t-tongue,” she muttered, reaching her fingers towards Catra’s ear and gripping it with intent, following up in a much lower, commanding tone. _“Q-queen’s orders!”_

That got Catra in a way she did NOT expect, completely flustering her despite being in full control, her hand soaked with Glimmer’s fluids. “Y-yes, your highness…” she trailed off with a fearful, aroused whisper, backing up even further as she used both hands to spread Glimmer’s legs open wider. There were no lights to be seen, but Catra could naturally see better in the dark than most and this was _truly_ a sight to behold. For a few moments, she was slack-jawed at just how… _cute_ her pussy was. So ornately trimmed, and of _course_ she had to be pink down there, too, glistening ever so subtly in the piercing moonlight with how lush she was thanks to Catra’s touch. 

Glimmer was impatiently starting down at Catra, somewhat returning to reality after taking a few seconds to breathe between how much she’d been panting and moaning. Why wasn’t she _doing_ it yet?! “Catra, _now!”_ she raised her voice, reaching her hands up to her own breasts to continue riding the high of sensation as she waited.

There was no verbal response from Catra, but she didn’t need one with how fast she sprung into action upon her command. With hunger and intent, Catra’s lips clashed against Glimmer’s nethers as her tongue unfurled out against her clit, swiveling it in circles as she clutched Glimmer’s thighs, gently squeezing them against her cheeks. The pressure against her face was exhilarating, driving Catra to really let loose against her lover. She trailed her tongue up and down in varying intensities, Glimmer absolutely writhing with pleasure as she shifted her hands down from her chest down to Catra’s hair to pull her harder against her.

Just when Glimmer thought she couldn’t take it anymore, Catra turned the dial up to 11 as she maneuvered her tongue to great lengths, contorting it back and forth between Glimmer’s slit. Trying to push as far as she could, Glimmer could feel Catra’s claws gripping her tight enough to scratch the surface of her thighs. She had finally hit her limit, clenching her thick legs around Catra as an assault of pleasure seared through her body, balling her fists with Catra’s hair as she felt a vibrating sensation below. She edged that feeling as long as she could before her legs couldn’t hold themselves up anymore, sinking her arched back against the bed furiously panting for air.

The feline could finally get some air herself, not realizing how few times she released herself to breathe. While she was catching her breath, she felt a certain pride upon seeing her love worn out, starfished and feeble because of _her_. She let out a soft chuckle as she licked her lips—which were quite numb from the action—and slowly crept over top of Glimmer to deliver a sweet kiss on the cheek. She suspended herself on her hands and knees surrounding her queen, admiring her face. 

“My, tu-… hah…” Glimmer mumbled, turning to Catra somewhat incoherently. Naturally, the feline capitalized on this to poke some fun after her hard work.

“Sorry, Sparkles, diiidn’t quite hear that,” she muttered back in jest, tracing Glimmer’s jaw with one of her nails.

Glimmer’s hand flung swiftly to Catra’s chin, clenching it and her cheeks with her fingers and pulled Catra’s face to hers, furrowing her brows and smiling deviously before speaking sternly. “My turn.” _Fwsh!_

Just like that, Glimmer was gone, and Catra in a stupor of shock lost her balance, her face crashing against the pillow. When she lifted her face back up, she heard the poof of Glimmer’s return behind her. Quickly, Catra tried to turn herself around to face her but was instead met with a forceful push against her shoulders as she felt Glimmer’s weight push down against her. The queen had straddled _her_ and pinned her down with one hand on her own and the other on her shoulder, leaning forward to whisper to Catra. “Be a good girl and _obey.”_

Catra went from feeling like an apex predator to feeling like a fish out of water as she had no other impulse but to comply to her queen’s wishes, not trying to resist her force as she could feel her _own_ needs burning up inside.

Glimmer was still feeling a little numb from what just happened to her but refused to stop until she was sated. From the beginning, Glimmer wanted to put Catra in her place and couldn’t simply pass up the opportunity to dominate her now that her guard was down. It started similarly to before, a trail of kisses starting at the neck and working their way down getting more aggressive in nature. Glimmer’s hands were firmly feeling up Catra’s muscles and shoulders as she navigated down her back with supple sounds and smacks of her lips. The queen could feel the vibrations of Catra’s purrs against her face as she continued to move down on her, not even realizing how much Catra’s tail had woven its way behind Glimmer, tugging on her somewhat.

“G-geez, Glimmer…” Catra spit out between bated breaths, one of her claws clutching her hair while the other grasped the pillow she seemed to be biting, trying to refrain from making noise out of embarrassment. 

The queen didn’t hold herself back, lifting her face up as she moved her hands towards Catra’s hips to clutch onto the shorts she still had. _Fwsh!_ And now they were gone. Catra could feel their disappearance as her head shot up and turned around to see what Glimmer had done, a rush of anxiety setting in as she was suddenly completely exposed to Glimmer. “H-hey!”

“Shhh,” Glimmer let out, one of her hands quick to meet with Catra’s ears. “Sorry, I should have asked,” she apologized, scratching the back of the feline's head behind her ears. Catra involuntarily felt her head fly back into the itch, mumbling out as she was toyed with. 

“I-it’s f-fine… k-keep going,” she muttered as her purrs intensified from the scratching paired with Glimmer’s other hand gently rubbing her ass. She didn’t know what to expect, but was frankly too excited for what her queen had in mind to really give a crap about the details.

The hand Glimmer had on Catra’s head gently drifted down her spine to meet her other, both hands now planted on the feline’s bottom as she reached around for her love handles to pull her up onto her knees. Catra complied and helped move her body how she could, now face down, ass up antsy with anticipation for Glimmer’s touch. 

Her fingers symmetrically traced Catra’s outer thighs, meeting again on her cheeks as Glimmer just took in the view of those perfect, toned hips. Eventually, she reached one hand forward to hold onto Catra’s waist as her dominant hand wandered down beneath her from behind. Catra’s body fidgeted as she could feel the queen’s fingers graze her fur-covered nethers, sensitive enough to moan at the slightest of touches.

Those sounds only drove Glimmer forward with even more want to satisfy, beginning to push up against Catra’s tender pussy with her two primary fingers, slowly gyrating them as she could begin to feel Catra lose composure. The feline was muttering under her breath between exasperated breaths, her legs quivering as she pushed her face down into the pillow to release guttural moans of pleasure. _“Fhhmmk”_ could be repeatedly heard and Glimmer lived for it.

Wanting to take it a step further, Glimmer quickened her fingers as Catra got even slicker down below. The temptation to take the plunge inside was overwhelming, but Glimmer wanted to give it more time and to hear her _beg for it._ She reached her free hand forward and under to Catra’s breast, nudging her to move up with her, to which she complied. The two were both on their knees as Glimmer kept a firm touch underneath Catra, clutching the feline to her chest with her other hand as Catra’s head reeled back against Glimmer’s shoulder. 

“Say you want it, and it’s _all yours,_ ” Glimmer whispered sensually as her breath caressed Catra’s ears.

Catra’s breathing was erratic as she could feel her whole body wanting to crumble from the imminent pleasure. In quick succession, she nodded several times as she tried her best to prepare her body for Glimmer’s fingers.

 _“Tell your queen what you want,”_ Glimmer commanded again, pressing her body against Catra’s back as she embraced her tighter.

“Y-y-your g-grace… p-please,” Catra began between scattered breaths. “Y-your fingers,” she finally managed to say.

That was enough for Glimmer. She pulled her hand towards herself slightly and quite slowly, gently twirling her two fingertips against Catra’s pussy to ease themselves inside, finally plunging them both in and sinking them up inside Catra. The feline let out an exasperated gasp, quickly drawing breath in again as a visceral moan left her lips. Glimmer continued slowly—not wanting to rush the process—gradually pushing more of her fingers deeper into Catra, feeling her warmth in full as she began to lay soft pecks down against the back of her neck. 

Catra was losing her _mind_ , not connected with any reality that wasn’t Glimmer absolutely _giving it_ to her. This intimate invasion on her body was an unrivaled feeling that she couldn’t help pushing herself down against as her hands flung up to pull on Glimmer’s head, wanting to feel _all_ of her queen against her as she was rigorously fingered. Despite how gentle she was at first, the stimulation was still extreme in a way she had never felt before. 

After taking her time to ease Catra into it, she picked up the speed pushing her fingers in and out in a rhythm that got swifter with each passing push, eliciting even louder moans from Catra each time she upped the speed.

“F-fuck…! _Glimmer!”_ Catra yelled out, aggressively arching her neck back against Glimmer as she could feel her body begin to overrun itself with waves of intense sensation. What followed was a series of breathless screams and gasps for air as she could feel her whole body tense up from the pleasure, her knees trembling as it rushed through her. She did not want this feeling to cease, riding it out until she couldn't any longer.

“I’ve got you, babe,” Glimmer whispered in Catra’s ear as she climaxed, holding her close as she withdrew her fingers from within Catra to help prevent her from falling down from her knees. The queen could feel her partner’s weight slip into her arms as the feline couldn’t keep herself up. Feeling quite exhausted herself, Glimmer spent whatever energy she had left to finagle one last teleport for the night, using it to reposition them from their upright stance against each other to laying on their sides with her as the big spoon.

The seconds turned into minutes as they recalibrated from the excitement, both reeling from how physically intensive it was as a package. Catra laid against Glimmer with relaxed moans drawing themselves out intermittently while Glimmer rolled her fingers overtop of Catra’s hip, sometimes pushing her lips in for a small peck on the back of her lover’s shoulder. 

“You are _full_ of surprises, you know that?” Catra softly admitted, a slight giggle in her voice. Glimmer laughed as she tightened her grip on Catra feeling somewhat proud of what she said.

“It was so fun—perfect, even,” Glimmer sappily stated, blissfully sighing as she could feel herself doze off.

“Yeah… no kidding,” Catra agreed, shutting her eyes and backing herself up closer to Glimmer.

There was a pause as the two could feel their consciousness waning, but Glimmer felt a final spike of energy to let out some final words. “Love you, Kitten… sweet dreams,” trailed off into a whisper, but Catra was already asleep.


End file.
